A Flower For You
by Riri Flower Blood
Summary: Natal yang dihiasi dendam. Hubungan kekasih, ayah, anak, kakak serta adik dalam lingkaran takdir hitam. Siapa yang akan keluar dari atmosphere menyesakan di antara semuanya...? Don't like, don't read. Tulisan dari seorang author yang kembali bangkit setelah 3 tahun vakum dari dunia fanfiction. Chara sentris. Chara death. Mind to RnR please?


Konbanwa minna..., setelah kurang lebih 3 tahun vakum saya ingin mengadu nasib lagi di dunia ffn ini.. :)

Semoga fic ini pantas untuk dipulish... :( Mind to read it?

* * *

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

A Flower For You©Riri Flower Blood

* * *

A Flower For You

Keheningan malam menyampaikan sebuah ilusi di antara bunyi gesekan-gesekan bahan yang terkenakan. Menghantarkan kesunyian riuh menyakitkan.

Alunan kematian terdengar di sekitarnya, memekakan setiap orang yang mendengarnya. Tidak, dia tidak seharusnya berada di sana. Dengan pakaian perawat yang serba putih lengkap dengan penutup kepalanya. Mendorong sebuah troli yang berisi piring-piring kosong para pasien. Terdengar debaman dan teriakan saat melintasi satu-persatu kamar-kamar kelam berisikan kegelapan dan kegagalan dari sebuah dunia. Mereka yang tidak diakui, mereka yang dimanfaatkan, mereka yang terbuang dan mereka yang melarikan diri serta poin-poin selanjutnya dari tindakan '_defence_' reaksioner seseorang. Ironis, mereka hanya korban yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Mereka menganggap dirinya hanya hidup pada mimpi di dalam tidunya dan akan menemukan kebahagiaan setelah mereka terbangun. Pikiran yang sanggat naïf untuk ukuran seorang yang hidup pada kehidupan dunia penuh dengan tipu daya.

"_Konbanwa_ Naruto kun.." suster itu terhenti di sebuah kamar rawat dan segera merapikan apa yang seharusnya terlihat. Sejenak ia memandang meja di samping tempat tidur sang pasien. Kosong, berulang kali dan selalu. Tanda tak ada satu pun yang mengunjunginya.

"_Nee, konbanwa mo…_" hanya suara datar yang menyambunginya. Sambil memegangi sebuah _cross_ perak dan meringkuk di sudut ruangan. Segera laki-laki paruh baya itu merangkak bangun dan berjalan gontai perlahan menuju si penyapa yang membelakangi dirinya dan seketika itu memeluknya.

"Cantik, terlambat..jamnya tidak berbunyi jamnya rusak..." pelukannya sangat keras, sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya pada lantai marmer di bawahnya dan mulai menggigiti bibirnya hingga berdarah. Seseorang yang dipanggilnya 'cantik' itu pun ikut terbawa kekuatan pemuda di belakangnya dan limbung membuatnya harus bertumpu pada meja di depannya.

"Naruto, jam itu memang sudah rusak, apa Naruto tidak beniat untuk menggantinya?" dengan terampil si 'Cantik' merapikan rambut sang pasien yang tak teratur. Terasa olehnya ketika mengelus rambut itu, ada rasa halus yang menyapa. Seolah rapuh dan siap untuk runtuh dalam sekali sentuhan.

"Naruto tidak mau menggantinya, Cantik.." Gelengan dan tolakan yang laki-laki paruh baya itu lontarkan. Seharusnya suster itu tahu. Bahwa menyadarkan dari alam mayanya adalah suatu kemungkinan yang sangat kecil, sama halnya dengan menemukan jarum diantara ribuan jerami.

"Mengapa…" dengan bisikan pertanyaan bermakna retoris itu telak keluar dari bibir sang suster. Membiarka kata itu menguap dan hilang di pendengaran. Ia tahu, sebenarnya ia terlampau tahu untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu mengenai semuanya.

"Aku… ingin bermain bersama ibu dan kakak. Naruto ingin melakukan itu. Kalau jam itu diganti, kenangnnya akan hilang" masih dengan pandangan kosong, perkataan lirih itu menggetarkan pendengaran sang suster. Pandangan kosong sang pasien seolah-olah memerangkapnya dalam pandangan pengalaman kesakitannya. Tapi ia tahu rasa itu.

"Apa Naruto kun tidak lelah? Ini sudah masuk waktu jam tidur" mencoba mengubah pikiran abstrak sang pasien, itu yang ia coba lakukan. Memandangi sang pasien yang sibuk mengagumi keindahan _cross_ perak yang tergantung di lehernya.

"Aku tidak mau, aku harus menyelamatkan ibu dan kakak…" setetes, dua tetes, tiga tetes dan seterusnya mengalir halus dari wajah tirusnya. Terisak, pemuda peruh baya itu terisak kesakitan memegangi dadanya. Sadar walaupun ia tidak tahu, pemuda itu sadar akan bahaya yang membayanginya. Perlahan sang suster mendekapnya, membiarkan tetes-tetes air mata membasahi seragam putihnya. Keadaan seperti ini telah biasa baginya. Pasien yang mempunyai tingkat emosional yang tinggi. Masih segar bekas-bekas luka di sekujur tubuh sang pasien, terlihat memerah dan kulit yang melepuh di sekujur tangannya. Mencoba melukai dirinya, ia tersenyum miris atau menyeringai?

"Nanti, jika Naruto kun telah sembuh. Saat itu aku juga akan membantumu, aku janji. Mau 'kan?" menjulurkan kelingking kirinya dihadapan sang pasien, janji kelingking. Sedikit lebih ia berharap agar bujukannya mendapat respon positif.

"Kau…janji?" matanya berbinar, dengan aksen kepolosan wajahnya. Tetapi masih ada yang kurang. Kosong, mata itu kosong tak memancarkan apa-apa. Dengan perlahan sang pasien menyambut kelingking sang suster. Janji kelingking…

xxxxxxxxxx

24 Desember saat musim dingin di Tokyo, puluhan orang berbaju hangat berwarna-warni memenuhi jalan-jalan baik di trotoar maupun jalan raya. Mengingatkan sang suster –yang tentunya telah berganti pakaian- akan pelangi sehabis hujan. Indah sekaligus menyakitkan.

Satu lagi tikungan jalan trotoar telah ia lewati, waktu telah menunjukan jam 11.45 pm. Tetapi jalan-jalan masih tetap terlihat ramai. Pernak-pernik khas natal menghiasi seluruh jalan di pusat kota. Toko-toko yang menjual hadiah dan perlengkapan natal berjejer di pinggir tritoar. Pohon natal raksasa yang berhiaskan lampu berwarna-warni dengan aksen warna merah, hijau dan kuning memeriahkan suasana di pusat kota tersebut serta tak lupa, ramainya lagu-lagu rohani yang saling bersautan terdengar hingga ke jalan raya yang ramai. Salju perlahan kembali mulai turun, ia-sang perawat menggosokan kedua tangannya dan memasukannya kedalam mantel pink miliknya. Menghindarkan buku-buku jarinya yang sebentar lagi akan membeku. Meruntuki kecerobohannya yang lupa untuk membawa sarung tanggan yang tertinggal di loker tempatnya bekerja.

Manik _sea blue_ nya menangkap objek tujuan di dalam sebuah _caffe. _Segera berjalan menuju objek yang juga balas melihatnya, jejak sepatunya jelas tercetak pada tumpukan salju yang mulai menumpuk, terdengar kelontangan lonceng yang nyaring dari pintu yang terbuka dan salam 'selamat natal dan tahun baru' dari para pegawai mengiringinya dengan senyuman formal, ia telah memasukinya dan duduk di hadapan seorang lelaki tua. Sedikit merapikan rambut _blonde _yang diikat dengan gaya _ponytail _yang agak basah karena salju yang turun di atas kepalanya saat diperjalanan.

"Selamat natal…Ayah" lelaki tua itu tersenyum ramah dan mulai menyesap teh _occha_ miliknya yang masih hangat, mungkin panas terlihat dari asap yang masih bergumul di atas cangkir porselen yang berada di tangan keriputnya. Seorang pelayan datang menjalankan kewajibannya, setelah percakapan singkat pelayan tersebut pergi-menyiapkan pesanan.

"Belum nak.. masih 5 menit lagi sebelum menuju waktu natal, tapi…" lelaki tua itu angkat berbicara dan jeda sejenak sebelum kembali menyambung rantaian kata sebelumnya. Menatap intens kepada 'anaknya' menggunakan mata yang tidak ditutupi oleh perban putih.

"…apa ayah bisa mendapat hadiah dari adikmu sekarang?" penekanan pada kata terakhir itu menohok pemikiran sang suster. Memalingkan wajahnya dari luar jendela yang ada di sampingnya, tersenyum seanggun mungkin, merogoh sesuatu dalam tasnya mengeluarkan _cross_ perak berukir.

"Ia telah mati, belum lama ini pada jam 11 dan mayatnya…" ia memberi jeda, memejamkan kelopak mata dan menyembunyikan manik _sea blue_ miliknya, berusaha menahan luapan air mata yang menggenang.

"…habis tak tersisa"

xxxxxxxxxx

Menata ruangan sang pasien, mungkin untuk yang terakhir, kali ini. Memastikan semuanya telah sempurna, menatap kepada sang pasien yang pucat pasi dan tak lagi bernafas tetapi tersenyum. Wajah tirus itu kembali tersenyum tulus tanpa beban setelah 5 tahun masa kelam itu berlalu. Dengan setangkai mawar merah berduri di pelukannya. Titik-titik darah terlihat di sekitar baju dan sprei sang pasien. Tapi tak apa, sang suster membatin. Memalingkan wajah pada kalender yang terletak di atas meja, 24 Desember. Memalingkan kembali pada jam yang masih berfungsi tertempel di dinding, 11.05 pm. Lelehan air mata itu perlahan jatuh dari manik _sea blue _miliknya, jangan mencoba tertipu dengan air matanya, karena senyumannya berkata lain. Seringaian itu terpampang di bibir mungilnya sambil berkata

.

.

.

.

"Selamat natal, bunga itu hadiah dari Sasuke untukmu, hanya untukmu adikku… tetapi sekarang semuanya telah menjadi milikku, selamanya…"

xxxxxxxxxx

Owari

* * *

Arigatou telah bersedia untuk membacanya... ^w^/

Mind to Review?


End file.
